(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the powering of remote sensors, and more specifically to a wireless power transmission system for use with a network of sensing devices.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, underwater vehicles have on-hull sensor arrays connected to the inboard side of the underwater vehicles, particularly large submarines, by means of large, heavy expensive wiring harnesses. The sensors are embedded in an acoustic polymer material and are located several inches above the hull of the underwater vehicle. There is currently a need for a means of delivering power to the sensor arrays arranged over the exterior of the hull of an underwater vehicle without the use of wired connections in order to reduce costs and the overall weight of the system, and to improve reliability. What is needed is a displacement current method and apparatus for the remote powering of a sensor grid.